Mobile computer devices such as smartphones have become an increasingly popular way to scan code symbols (e.g., barcodes) because of their highly functional camera technology as well as their ubiquity. Generally speaking, the greatest challenge when scanning a barcode with a smartphone is first getting the barcode in focus. Presently, most smartphones utilize an autofocus routine that attempts to get an image into focus. This procedure is quite time consuming, principally because the autofocus routine initiates the process without any real sense of the proper focal distance. As a result, the smartphone often spends a great deal of time readjusting the focal distance as it searches for the proper focal setting that will bring the barcode into focus at least enough to read the barcode. Autofocus routines are often hampered in their efforts by excessive motion and poor lighting conditions. This often leads to a significant time delay when scanning a barcode and accounts for the vast majority of the overall scan time.
Therefore, a need exists for a system for reading code symbols that is capable of generating faster readings of code symbols by first making an educated guess at where the focus should be fixed before a barcode scan is attempted.